


!! NO MERCY. !!

by BABY_SUBMARINE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_SUBMARINE/pseuds/BABY_SUBMARINE
Summary: little au im working on rn..basically instead of  dreamteam invading after the iconic betrayl, eret basically tries to distract l'manburg while trying to kill each member,,, by themself... but when Eret tries to kill Tubbo, Tommy goes insane and kills Eret.jjjjjust rread the fic jsjjs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	!! NO MERCY. !!

MURDERS - MIRACLE MUSICAL 

“It was never meant to be.”

It never had to be this way. Why did he have to betray us? Everything we worked for, everything we planned, everything. We’ve lost. We have nothing. “YOU BASTARD!” I yelled, there was no point in trying to hold in the anger and rage that filled me. “YOU FILTHY, BACKSTABBING, LYING SON OF A BITCH!” They just kept coming out, no filter. Everything. “Tommy please, just settle down-” “I CAN’T, WILL. I CAN'T.” I felt myself choking up, my eyes were watery and before I knew it, I was holding back tears. My eyes frantically searched for something sharp, anything. 

There. The sword that Eret had. I grabbed it, without thinking. “TOMMY-” before you could say “for l’manburg!” A sword was plunged into the gut of Eret. My eyes widened as I watched the blood drip from his abdomen.  
“Traitor.”, I mumbled under my breath. “Traitor. Traitor.” I kept repeating myself until I felt like nothing else in the world mattered but that word.  
Eret looked at me, eyes grey. You could tell that he would be dead in at least 20 minutes. 

“Tommy, h-how could you?” “Tubbo?” I turned around, leaving the sword inside of Eret’s dying body, I didn’t care about that. I couldn’t. My focus shifted. Tubbo. I could see how his gaze changed between Eret and me. “Tubs, look please I can explain myself.” I tried to make eye contact with him, but they wouldn’t take their eyes off the dying brunette. “Tubbo. Please, just look at me. Please.” I begged, but the look in his eyes told me that it was going to take more than words, to get them to forgive me. “H-how could you? He betrayed us but you didn’t have to KILL the man Tommy.” My heart sunk down to my stomach seeing Tubbos eyes swell up with tears, I hated to see him like this..

The realization hit me harder than a brick wall hitting someone's head. I’m the reason he’s crying, I did this. How can I live with myself knowing that I made the only person that I’ve ever cared about bawl their eyes out. 

I’m a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. hope u enjoyed,, also i will b updating this , and i'll try 2 stay as up 2 date on this as much as i can!! thx every1 4 the kuddoz!! ! ^&*


End file.
